


Frustration in Shopping

by Quarkle



Series: Frustration in the Bunker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarkle/pseuds/Quarkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have come to terms with your feelings regarding Dean, but you try not to let them change your behaviour. But that seems difficult, especially when you have to spend some time alone with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked me to write more and then I couldn't leave it like it was.

Two days have passed. Two days since you’ve come to terms with liking Dean. You still couldn’t believe it yourself. After being teased for it for so long by Kevin you finally accepted the truth. Well, you couldn’t deny it yourself after fantasizing about his lips, and his body, about how good he smelled and his hugs were. There was nothing you could do about it.

You liked Dean Winchester.

A lot.

Of course after Kevin realised what you said to him he teased you the whole day about it. When you were in the kitchen making a bowl of muesli for yourself he came around the corner and whispered things like ‘You wanna kiss Dean?’, ‘You should get a room together.’, ‘When will you ask him out?’ and the like. He didn’t stop. It drove you mad. You couldn’t even read the old files Dean left on the table because Kevin told you about how Dean got them from the archive and that Dean touched those files you were holding and that Dean was reading the same words. You thought the constant teasing before your revelation was annoying, well, it was just the tip of the iceberg, and now you’ve released the kraken called Kevin Tran. It was ridiculous.  
The only time he left you alone was when you tried to listen to some music from your iPod (not that it actually stopped him) and he got a call from Sam and left the room. Usually calls were something you both listened to, as it was about the case they were on, but Kevin said nothing when he returned into the room that evening. Not a peep about the call.

You sat at the table and read “The Neverending Story” by Michael Ende, while Kevin turned up his “Do not Disturb!”-sign on his door – means: he put on his headphones and hung over the tablet translating – and was not seen during the day.  
You really liked “The Neverending Story”. You got the book as a present when you were a child, and you read it in a week. That was fast for you being the 9-year old you were. Now in your early twenties you finished it in a day.  
  
  
When Sam and Dean returned from the werewolf hunt, you – as they walked in – looked up from your book. You saw Sam first.

“Hi there, Sam.” you greeted him in your usual happy voice. “How was the hunt?”

“The usual. Caught her yesterday as she wanted to attack another person” Sam answered as he walked over to you and squeezed your shoulder as a greeting with one hand, the other hold his bag.

“That person just got lucky, huh?” you returned, and chuckled right after as you noticed your choice of words. You turned in your chair to better look up at him.

Dean also walked down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder. He looked a bit worn out and tired, but smiled at you, and you returned that smile. You could get lost in those stupid green eyes of his. Yet your mind also brought up those memories from the morning two days ago. You quickly averted your eyes and looked down at your book.  
You thought you heard a snicker from Sam, but as you looked at him he just had his poker face on. Why did you hear that sound then? You couldn’t possibly imagine that! But if it was him, ‘ _did he know that --- no, he didn’t_ ’ you told yourself.

“Do we have any food left? I’m starving” Dean said to break the silence.

You quickly fell back into your role. “Nah,” you answered and looked up at him, but consequently avoided looking at his face directly, “only muesli. That short shopping trip two day ago wasn’t enough. We need to go grocery shopping – for real!”You shut your book and pushed your chair back to get up.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Sam was faster.

“Dean, [y/n], you two can go shopping then. I’ll take a look at what Kevin’s doing.” He snapped Dean’s bag from his hand and walked towards the hallway. “You remember to buy healthy food, [y/n]? Not just junk and microwave food. And I’ll take a nap.” And he disappeared around the corner.

“Wait what?” You were confused by his speed.

“What the hell?” Dean said at the same time as you.

The both of you stood there and looked at where Sam disappeared; looked at the empty space.

Your heart left out a beat as you realised you were alone with Dean. Your hands trembled slightly, your eyes were wide open staring straight forward, your lips quivering a little.  
Your body froze and stopped shaking as Dean’s hand rested on your shoulder.

“I said let’s go. The earlier we’re back, the earlier I can take a nap, too.” Dean pulled on your shoulder to get you to move.

With a little resistance your body moved forward. You walked a few steps before mind caught up with the situation. “Wait!” you said, probably a bit too loud that close to Dean who let go of your shoulder, “I’ll just go and grab my bag. Back in a sec.”  
You stormed to your room, grabbed your bag and checked if everything you needed was inside. Wallet, notebook, pen,… phone? You patted your pockets. Your phone was in your jeans, good. You ran back to the entrance hall to meet Dean there.


	2. Chapter 2

On the road to the nearest supermarket you rode shotgun in the Impala. You never rode shotgun. You should be excited to finally sit at the front of the car instead of the back – your usual place along with Kevin. Yet all you could think about was how close you were to Dean. This wasn’t good.  
You grabbed the notebook and the pen from your bag in your lap and started writing a shopping list. You thought about what you want to cook that evening, so you write down ‘steak’ and ‘potatoes (mashed)’ on top. Then other things which you can store well and later things you need to buy fresh, like fruits and vegetables.

“You’re writing a lot of rabbit food down there.” Dean said next to you.

“Huh?”

“You, you mumble everything while writing it.”

You didn’t even notice that. “We need those vitamins, Dean. They’re healthy!”

“Nah, can’t take the risk of eating healthy.”

You breathe out in a huffing noise.

“The day I eat healthy voluntarily will be the day I die.”

“No it won’t,” you said, “before that will happen, you have a heart attack ‘cause of the amount of burgers you eat.”

“The last burger I eat better be a god damn good burger.”

You rolled your eyes and kept writing. Dean and his so called ‘pride’ of not eating anything that isn’t fried in any way. You caught him eating things which could be considered healthy, like dried fruits as a snack once, or the apples in a pie – as long as the pie was from a bakery. The packaged ones from stores have a sugar overdose in them.

\--

You crossed out a third of the list after the first 50 metres, as the fruit and vegetable section always is at the very beginning. You tried to take your time as you decided between the different sorts of apples, but you didn’t want to take too long as Dean could come over to you and ask you to keep going. He paced around every fruit twice and looked at them with a little bit of disgust, but he didn’t look like that much at the tomatoes and the normal salad. ‘Only because they are on burgers’ you thought. What else.  
Slowly you pushed the cart through the next isle with one hand, while the other held the list. The next thing on your list was flour, sugar and eggs for pancakes.

Dean leaned over your shoulder to look at what you haven’t crossed out from the list. You felt his breath against your skin which gave you shivers. You flinched away.

“You okay?” Dean asked and put his hand on your waist.

You looked in his eyes as your breath got quicker. “You… could go… and…. get the steaks?” You imagined you must have looked like a deer looking in the headlights of an approaching car, because Dean only raised an eyebrow at you and pulled his hand back.

“Sure.” He slowly walked a few steps out of the isle to get to the meat section, but midway he turned around to look back at you.

When Dean turned around the corner you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. This pretending like nothing changed was really difficult when he was that close to you. You weren’t bothered by it before, as you didn’t think much about it. But with your feelings now you couldn’t think about anything else. It was difficult.  
You continued working on your shopping list.

You met Dean ten minutes later in the sweets area where he tried to sneak too many sweets in the cart for Kevin by hiding them under the flour. You of course noticed but didn’t show it, and put a few packages back when his back was turned.  
At the check-out the both of you were back to behaving like you before as you punched him lightly on his arm for making a stupid joke.  
“Dean, you can’t say that.”

“What? Bobby was like one of the grandpas on the Muppets.”

“Then who was the other one? You?” you giggled with a little smile.

Dean didn’t dignify that with a vocal response, he ruffled your hair instead.

“No, don’t!” you slapped his hand away and finger-combed your hair, “It’ll get all frizzy.”

“Aww, aren’t ya a cute couple?” the lady behind the counter said as she swiped another item over the scanner. “Y’all giggling and joking around.”

You stopped dead in your tracks and got all flustered. “I- I-… we are not…” you tried to say, but all your words were just stammered. You felt the heat creeping up your face.

“Well, honey, you two would sure look cute together.” The old lady then made a waving gesture with her hand and then hold it straight next to her mouth and started mock-whispering “If you don’t get him, I will.” and continued scanning the last items.

You knew you must have looked like the tomatoes in your shopping cart now, but you tried to keep up your posture. Dean’s small clap on your shoulder on the lady’s last remark didn’t make it any better.  
You fumbled with your wallet ready to pay with your last cash (you told Dean earlier you don’t want him to use the stolen credit card that close to the bunker), but your hands were so shaky you dropped it. Before you could react, Dean already kneeled down to pick it up and catch the rolling coins.

“Honey, you ain’t gonna find another guy like him.” She was really adamant that you and Dean should be a couple. Does everybody ship the two of you?  
You politely smiled at that remark and took your wallet from Dean with a small ‘thank you’.

Before anything else could happen, you paid, packed the groceries in bags and put them in the truck of the Impala. On the ride home your bag laid on the seat between you and Dean. You stared out the window lost in your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long, especially sorry to Schnittlauchcreme because I said I won't tease you guys too much ;_;


End file.
